Conventionally, a light control desk utilizes a plurality of cables to connect stage lights and a console therebetween. However, these cables positioned on the ground of the stage platform are interlaced with related stage equipments disadvantageously so that the arrangements, e.g. positions and area, of stage lights are restricted. For example, it is required to place the cables by requiring strenuous effort, which increases the configuration complexity of stage lights. In other words, the installation tasks of stage lights are apparently limited to be inconvenient for the usage of the stage light. Specifically, the control of conventional stage lights is connected together by the cables, e.g. power cords. However, since the stage light control for the purpose of various light effects is more and more complicated, it is necessary to use a variety of signal cables for connecting each of the stage lights besides power cords. Thus, the entire cable configurations of the stage lights are too complicated so that the maintenance of the cables and equipments connected to the stage lights requires much time and work. Moreover, the size of light control desk is very large, that is, the hardware architecture of light control desk occupies larger area and thus the light control desk cannot be portable. Therefore, the available positions and areas on the platform for the stage lights are severely limited, which results in reducing the installation flexibility of the stage lights. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel light control system to solve the aforementioned problems.